


honey ginger tea

by kallibb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My attempt at fluff, Sickfic, really just me projecting because i am also sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallibb/pseuds/kallibb
Summary: “You didn’t come to practice today. I figured that meant you felt worse than,” Iwaizumi looked down to read the text Oikawa had sent him, “Just a little cough. El-oh-el. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be back to outshining you tomorrow. El-oh-el.”





	honey ginger tea

“Iwa-chan.” The raspy mumble was barely coherent around the shivers that wracked Oikawa’s body, and he must’ve felt awful, but he made an effort to grin anyway. “What’re you doing here?”

“You didn’t come to practice today. I figured that meant you felt worse than,” Iwaizumi looked down to read the text Oikawa had sent him, “Just a little cough. El-oh-el. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be back to outshining you tomorrow. El-oh-el.” He sighed. “How idiotic would we have to be to believe that shit?”

“Mm, I don’t know, I thought you would’ve fallen for it for sure.”

“Trashkawa. I told you not to run home in the rain, didn’t I?”

“You ran with me.” Even feverish and near-delirious, Oikawa’s voice was still pouty and accusing. “You’re not sick.”

“That’s because my body is much more pristine than yours.” Iwaizumi sat on the corner of Oikawa’s bed and slung off his backpack, taking things from it and putting them on Oikawa’s nightstand. “Here. Calculus homework that you missed today. Lit homework. History. Physics. You really picked an awful time to be sick. Honey ginger tea. Drink a lot of it, okay? We have two quizzes tomorrow. You might wanna skip so you can study more—”

“Iwa-chan, you brought me tea?”

Even from where Iwaizumi’s back was turned to Oikawa, the red tips of his ears were still visible. “Yeah, my mom made some, so I just brought some for you. Drink it and shut up.”

Oikawa let out a breathy laugh. “Liar. You asked your mom to make it, didn’t you? For me. You asked for me.”

“You’re even more of an annoying shit when you’re sick.”

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.” The genuine appreciation and fondness in his voice startled Iwaizumi to look back at him.

“Trashkawa. Where would you be without me?” Iwaizumi shed his jacket and jeans, dumping both on the floor. “Scoot over.” He didn’t wait for Oikawa to move, instead just scooped him up and deposited him to the left and crawled under the blankets.

“Iwa-chan, I’m gonna get you sick—” His protests were cut off by Iwaizumi wrapping his—wow, muscly, firm, very nice, he’s been working out extra—arms around him.

“Shut up, Tooru. Go to sleep.”

Iwaizumi comes down with fever the next morning. They share the honey-ginger tea.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i have a tumblr (username lets-discuss)!


End file.
